Unexpected Visitor
by F8less
Summary: The village of Ordon gets a visitor, and a green-clad warrior gets a headache. Decided to continue this. LinkXZelda Multiple One-shots
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Note: _This is just something that came to me the other day. I haven't read a lot in the Zelda fandom, but I'm sure someone has done something like this before. Post war, Twilight Princess. This is a one-shot, and I will not be making it into a story, I'm working on_ _plenty as is._ _Thank you for checking it out._**

* * *

><p>"HEY LIIIIINK!" Link's eyes snapped open, and he flew into a sitting position on his bed, slamming his head into the low hanging rafters. <em>Damn. Those kids are really getting on my nerves.<em>

He carefully extracted himself from his bed, and shuffled towards the window. "SOMEONE"S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

He arrived at the window, "BETH! Would you SHUT U-" His mouth fell open, the angry words no longer there. A magnificent, royal, black stallion roamed around the clearing,feasting on dry grass.

It's owner stood next to Beth, and Talo. His wolf-like eyes inspected tight, white, arm length gloves; soft, dark brown, riding boots; a royal blue, silk vest lined with silver lace; a short cotton skirt with colors that blended smoothly with the vest; and radiant, shoulder length, golden hair.

His hazy mind registered these details of the princess who owned the beautiful horse, long before it registered the fact that his mouth was still hanging open.

"Z-Zelda? What are you doing here?" The smirk on the girl's face failed to hide what her words did. "I have to visit every province in Hyrule to check on the progress since the war."

"It happens to be my duty, hero." Link regained some of his composure, absentmindedly running a hand through his unruly hair, "Oh, and how many Provinces have you checked on thus far?" She hid her blush well, "This is the first."

He grinned, "Is the Eldin province not closer than the Ordona?" "It is," She huffed. "Then wh-" "Would you like to get dressed, and come down here so we can talk without the whole forest hearing?" She interrupted.

The two kids standing idly by giggled. Link snapped, "Talo! Beth! Why don't you go annoy Ilia!" They headed for the village entrance mumbling under their breath. "That was a little harsh," The acting queen stated.

Link sighed, "I know, I'll apologize later. Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." "As you wish, O' great one." She mocked. "Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, princess." He stated boldly, before closing the window.

He swiftly donned a pair of khaki pants and a belt, before snatching his lantern off the redwood table on which it rested. He lit the old lantern, then attached it to his belt, before climbing down the rickety latter that leads to his basement.

He popped the latch on the nifty little chest in the center of the dark room. Wrestling with his thoughts, he pulled the symbolic, forest green tunic from the chest.

He marveled at how the hero's garb never ripped nor wrinkled, before tugging it over his head. He straightened the loose fitting tunic, and shut the chest deciding not to wear the cone-like hat.

After all he was done being the hero, but it was the nicest outfit he had. _And its important to dress nice around royalty, right? _He tried to convince himself.

He walked to the back wall, and placed the lantern on the oblong shelve that he added for his large array of weapons.

He picked up the Ordon sword, and the new hip sheath he made so he wouldn't have to strap it to his back, as well as his bow, and quiver._ Maybe, I'll do some shooting_, He thought absently.

Relieve at having the familiar weapons nearby washed over him in the form of a sigh. He reattached the lantern to his hip, before climbing back up the creaky latter.

_I should replace this, before it breaks, and I end up stuck down here_, He thought idly. Once he was safely up the latter, he dowsed the lantern, and mentally noted that he needed to stop byCoro's to restock on oil.

He proceeded to choose his cleanest, leather boots, before heading for the door. Brushing his hair with his fingers as he went.

Zelda stared at him, enthralled as he stepped off the ladder. "What?" He asked, questioning her weird stare. She didn't even realize she was still watching him.

_Uhh... What do I Say!_, She thought. "You take longer than me to get dressed!" She improvised quickly.. "You know, princess for a noble, your a horrible lier."

She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. "I-I'm not lying, just stretching the truth," She mumbled, striving to change the topic she asked, "So, why do you have those?"

She pointed to the hero's bow, and Ordon sword. "Afraid, something is going to attack me?" She teased. "Princess, I'd be afraid something would attack you if I locked you in a large chest, and swallowed the key."

He wore a smirk on his face, "Judging by the way you manage to get kidnapped all the time, it amazes me that you managed to ride out here by yourself without continuing your career as a damsel in distress."

She huffed at him, "You know wise-ass comments really clash with your charisma, it's a real shame too I thought you were charming," She teased.

She began taking purposeful strides towards the village gate.

Link hurried after her, "I know this isn't a diplomatic trip Zelda." "What makes you think that?" She questioned nonchalantly. "Simply your lack of guards tells me that."

"It also tells me you traveled here without telling your plans to anyone." He added. "Oh, what makes you think I didn't tell anyone." She taunted.

"You would've had to tell someone who's mentally challenged, or unable to speak, because everyone else is wise enough to know that you of all people need a plethora of guards."

She punched him in the shoulder with enough force to discolor the skin. "Your lack of faith in my combat skill's disheartens me." She jeered.

"Well, all things considered princess, the only weapon I've ever witnessed you using was my bow, in our battle with Ganondorf, and you missed seventy percent of the time."

"Fine, I challenge you to an archery match, we'll use your makeshift range in front of your house." "Is that a date, princess?" Link teased.

Her retort was cut short when mayor Bo was spotted racing towards them. Link hadn't even realized that they had arrived at the small creek that flowed through the quaint village.

_Clear your head, man, _he scolded himself. Bo reached the duo with a huff, and bowed to the acting queen using as much grace as his weight would allow.

"Your presence here is an honor, princess. Please I implore you to make yourself at home. May I ask how long you plan to stay?" Link noticed Zelda's change in demeanor.

"I am humbled by your respect, and hospitality, I might stay a night or two, but I am not here on a diplomatic venture. I merely have come as a visitor, who wishes to relax and enjoy the peaceful qualities of this fair village of Ordon."

"I knew it!," Link shouted. Bo eyed him oddly before turning his attention back to Zelda, "Of course, princess. I'm sure someone would be willing to move out temporary, and lend you their home."

"No, no no-one has to go through that much trouble for me. Do you not have any unoccupied rooms anywhere?" "I don't believe so.., every house has atleast two inhabitants as it is."

"Well, if I must I shall stay in Kakariko, I will not intrude on anyone's home." The mayor suddenly realized he over looked something. "Oh, I almost forgot Link lives alone."

"I'm sure he can make room, If that's alright with the two of you.." Bo shot Link a wink, while Zelda was inspecting one of her pristine gloves. She was however, privy to the notion.

Link had been in his own world until he heard his name, "It's up to the princess," He stated, not entirely sure to what he was agreeing too.

Just as well, he could not predict how often those words would flee from his mouth in the future. "That will be fine, after all I can think of no greater honor that staying with the hero of Hyrule," She smiled wryly.

* * *

><p>"Link! Would you calm down!" "No princess! You nearly got yourself killed, because of your ignorance, and pride!" The full moon had long since rose high into the black sky, as had Link's feral qualities.<p>

Zelda's hurt expression broke Link's tirade. He took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. "I'm sorry.. Zelda. Its just that was a foolish move. I don't want to think about what would of happened if Rusl hadn't been out patrolling..."

Zelda watched him like a hawk, while he slumped down onto the small, wooden bed that lay along the back wall of the circular room.

She let out a huff of breath, "I know.. That was a very unwise move considering I'm suppose to be the one who's blessed with wisdom."

"I guess... I had tricked myself into believing we were more at peace than we really are.." She brushed her fingers along the scratch that now adorned her shoulder.

_It could have been so much worse if Rusl hadn't shown up, unfortunately not all creatures are friendly_, she reminded her self. Minutes passed, before Link responded.

"I think.. I've been trying to trick my mind into believing the same thing." Zelda stood up from the small, wooden stool she had been resting on, and moved over to the bed.

Link sat up, and slid over so she could sit down beside him. "What do you mean?" She asked, her crystal, blue eyes meeting his. "I've... I've been trying to get used to the life of a farm hand again, and convince myself that I'm done being the hero."

He chuckled grimly, "I haven't been successful. I cannot quell the feeling that I'm meant to do more you know? It's so hard to settle down again, after traveling, learning, and fighting."

"I'm not the same person I was, and I never will be." He broke eye contact, and climbed off the bed. "Goodnight, princess," He muttered before finding a spot on the floor, and lying down.

Zelda's mind was screaming at her to protest him sleeping on the floor, but she knew she couldn't sway him. She laid back on the bed, letting the cotton sheets caress her bare shoulders.

She had removed her riding vest, so that all she wore was a white, sleeveless undershirt, and a pair of black pants Link had lent her to sleep in.

"You know," She started, not sure if Link was listening, "There is still quite a bit of rebuilding that needs to be done, and the people of Hyrule could use all the morale they can get."

"I'm sure they would love nothing more than to have the hero who fended off the twilight amongst their ranks, helping them rebuild their beloved home."

Zelda waited, and waited, but received no response, so she begged for sleep to take her and welcomed it once it did.

Revelations spread like wildfires through dreams that night.

When Zelda awoke, she was assaulted by the alluring scent of greasy bacon, and eggs. Her legs carried her into the kitchen, where Link stood at the wooden stove cooking, shirtless.

She figured he did it just to embarrass her. _Two can play at that game_, she thought mischievously.

Link noticed her in the doorway, and set their plates on the small, redwood table. "Good morning!" He greeted, while grinning. "Your in a good mood," She observed.

"Well, my dreams gave me a bit of insight on my problem, last night." She sat down on one of the three-legged stools, "And, what have you learned from them?"

He followed suit, and began poking at his food with a fork, "I've decided to return to Hyrule, and aid in the clean up process." "Really?"

Their was more excitement in her inquiry, then she meant for there to be, but she didn't care. "Yes, but I have a few conditions." She groaned.

"First, you have to give me a room in the castle." She grinned, "Easy."

"Second, you never go into the forest alone, again. I don't want to clean bokoblin guts off my sword, everytime you decide to wander off."

"I promise, I will always inform the almighty warrior Link, before venturing into the forest all by my lonesome," She laughed, which lightened Link's feral heart.

"Smart-ass... and last, but not least you are not to ever humiliate me, publicly in archery ever again. I don't think I'll ever recover from being out-shown by your amazing marksmanship, yesterday."

The princess blushed at the compliment, "Deal, but I'm still going to own you, when there are no witnesses."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He chuckled, they left the table after finishing their food, and headed for the room where they slept.

As they were passing through the doorway Zelda pinned Link up against it. With her small, cold hands pressed against his warm, muscular chest, she leaned in, and lightly dragged her soft, puffy, pink lips, against his, before pulling back, "Just so you know Link, You'll always be my hero," She proceeded into the room, grinning at the dumbfounded look on his face.

Link gathered his wits, "Wait! I have one more condition!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FIN~<em>**


	2. Unexpected Consequences

**Hey everyone. So I haven't posted a story in years. I could talk about all the reasons for this, but honestly it's a long story. One that's not nearly as interesting as what I've written below. Since everyone seemed to like Unexpected Vistor. I decided to write a continuation. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope everyone enjoys it none the less.**

* * *

><p>"What in Nayru's name did I agree too!" Link cried to the heavens as he observed four shirtless, burly men armed with heavy, stone hammers shouting and threatening each other. "The princess appointed me leader of this project!" One shouted, as two of the others began swinging their tools of choice around.<p>

_Zelda is going to pay for this._ The twilight hero thought venomously. Five incredibly exhausting, and ridiculous days of fighting off bokoblins, stalfos, tektites and whatever other damn creature that felt like jumping in front of Epona. Only to be greeted with, "_Hi Link. I need you to go settle a quarrel down in the southern district. I may have accidentally given a few builders conflicting assignments._" Then she walked off. She just walked off. No "_Hi Link, how was your journey? You must be tired let me show you to the room that I promised you,_" or even "_Hi Link, you must be exhausted. Let's go back to my room, and I can give you a nice massage._"

Link sighed exasperated. Was a little compassion, and understanding too much to ask for. He watched with tired eyes as one of the brutish workers slammed two of the stone hammers into the "leader's" head. Effectively cracking the rudimentary tools, knocking the bulky, bald man flat on his back. Yes Link decided yes, it was.

The shortest of the four stone masons reached for his chisel spotting a prime opportunity to jab it into one of his co-worker's sides. When an unearthly growl that would give the legendary white wolf a run for its money pierced his ear canal. Judging from how his colleagues had stopped beating each other senseless, he must not have been the only one to hear it. The growl was followed by a man's roaring voice, "_Drop the tools, and stand at attention you useless ogres!_" The four guilty members of the craftsmen guild swiftly did as the commanding voice told them too.

They quietly observed the green garbed man in front of them. He was reasonably tall, roughly five foot ten one of the men guessed. It was hard to tell due to his clothing, but based off his stance and the worn sword sheathed at his side it was clear that he was probably a well-trained warrior. "_Hey,_" one of the men whispered, "_isn't that-_" "_Silence!_" The Ordon man barked. "_Yes sir!_"

"_One of you hand me a hammer, and explain this project to me._" Link commanded, "_Get this done right, and I'll let the princess know your not totally incompetent._"

* * *

><p>Long, gloved fingers wrapped around an intricately designed tea cup as the princess daintily sipped her tea. "<em>Ambassador, I understand that Zora's Domain could use more aid in the rebuilding process, but I've sent all the men I can spare as of now. We've barely begun rebuilding Hyrule town, and the castle as is.<em>"

The young Zora ambassador sighed as she sipped a glass of water. She wasn't much of a tea drinker. "_Is there truly no one you could send? I understand that you may not be able to spare any workers, but what we could really use is an architect, or at the very least someone who could help organize, and direct the current workers._"

The Hyrulian princess brushed a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind her elfish ear. "_Well..._" At that moment the large oak doors to the conference room where the meeting was taking place burst open with a groan. Zelda watched amused as a certain Hyrulian hero marched into the room. He was shirtless. Sweat dripping from his toned chest, and biceps as he angrily walked up to her. She spied the young Zorian ambassador blushing blue out of the corner of her eye.

"_Zelda, I took care of your mistake, now show me to my room so I can pass out._" Link growled half-heartedly. He was too exhausted, and the princess was looking too good in her royal uniform for him to truly be angry with her.

"_Your in luck ambassador. Here's our best commander right here. He'd be more than happy to help out Zora's Domain._" Zelda gave Link a sultry smirk.

"_W-What!?_" The Ex-farmhand sputtered.

Zelda stood, and brushed past the stuttering warrior. "_Ambassador. I am sorry I must cut our meeting short. I enjoyed having tea with you. Expect my commander here to arrive at the domain in seven days time._"

The slender Zora rose quickly, and bowed. "_Thank you, princess. I will head back and inform my people._" She gracefully strode out of the room.

The mischievous princess let her gaze fall back on the affronted warrior in the middle of the room. The priceless expression on his face made her day. Link let out an exaggerated sigh, "_Please princess. Just show me to my room._"

Zelda, merciful ruler that she was. Figured it was finally time to let him sleep. Walking up to him she pressed her lithe body against his. "_Alright_," she whispered teasingly, "_Follow me._" She pulled away, and gently grasped his large hand in her smaller one.

After leaving the conference hall. Zelda led the tired hero down many large, beautifully decorated hallways. Passing by a few gossiping, young maids, and dedicated butlers on the way.

Link took the opportunity to study the young ruler. Her angelic, dirty blonde hair swayed to the rhythm of her gentle footsteps. She wore a thin, lavender undershirt beneath a tight, onyx, and violet striped corset. The ever present, pristine, white gloves adorned her delicate hands. A matching, violet skirt fluttered over a pair of skin-tight, ebony leggings.  
>Link smirked to himself thinking about how much fun it would be to tear those off of her slender body.<p>

She finally stopped him in front of an extremely large, ornate door, which seemed to be designed by the goddess Din herself. As the princess pushed the surprisingly light door open; Link came to a realization.

The huge, gorgeous, king sized bed, surrounded by beautifully designed furniture that could only have been crafted by master craftsmen gave it away.  
>"<em>This is your room, princess.<em>"  
>The sneaky princess in question shut the massive door behind them. "<em>No Link. It's our room<em>." She dragged him to the bed.  
>The worn out hero chuckled, "<em>Well it's nice to see you actually have been thinking about me, and not just using me as free labor.<em>"

Gently Zelda pushed him down onto the bed, before climbing gracefully on top of him. She leaned down, and pressed her soft, pink lips against his dry, chapped ones. His lips were salty, and tasted of sweat.

"_Mmmm. Strawberry..._" Link muttered as he stared into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"_So, should I expect to be worked till I'm on the brink of death everyday, princess_?" He wondered.  
>The blonde ruler giggled, "<em>No,<em>" She leaned down close to his ear, "_Then you'd be too exhausted to have any fun with me._"  
>The Hyrulian hero shivered with pleasure as the ruler turned seductress slowly ran her hot, moist tongue along the edge of his sensitive ear.<br>"_You tease._" He growled through gritted teeth.

Zelda laid down next to him on the soft sheets, and pressed herself up against his toned body. The Ordon warrior groaned suddenly becoming extremely sensitive to the soft mounds squished against his chest. "_You're killing me princess in more ways than one._" He sighed.  
>The queen to be smirked, "<em>You volunteered to come out here. I met all your conditions.<em>"

"_You're one cruel leader Zelda._" Link muttered happily. "_Well, you should learn to accept the consequences of your actions_." The young leader laughed.

Link's eyelids fought him as he desperately tried to stay awake. Alas he wasn't destined to win the battle.

Zelda listened closely to his steady heartbeat for awhile after he dozed off. "_Sweet dreams, my hero._" It wasn't long before her vision became hazy, and her mind gave way to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I tried. I hope it's bearable haha. With any luck I'll get back into this again. I'd like to continue a lot of those stories I left to die.<strong>


End file.
